


Jack, Old Sport, Mr. Kennedy, Orange Guy

by JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Blood (probably?), Gen, It's a DsaF fic. What else did u expect, Random humor, Sex Jokes, Short Chapters, Swearing, Tags May Change, Toilet humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet/pseuds/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
Summary: A strange object is found one day at Freddy Fazbender's. The orange-skinned dayguard has the displeasure of bein affected by it and split into 4 personas.





	Jack, Old Sport, Mr. Kennedy, Orange Guy

Another day, another time the orange-skinned employee climbed into his workplace through the window.

He bumped straight into his phone-headed boss, as per usual.

"Another day, another lawsuit." the man sighed.

"What, more kids died?" Jack Kennedy asked, as if he didn't know the anwser already.

"You know, I sometimes wonder if you don't know about these missing incidents before I do." <strike>Steven</strike> Scott sighed.

"Why should I?" the employee inquired.

"You know, sometimes you act like a saint and sometimes as if you could kill over a stolen potato chip." the phone guy commented. "It's often hard to tell what you think."

As if on cue in a kids cartoon or a lazy fanfic, Dave ran in and exclaimed "Guys, look what I found inside of Foxy today!"

"Another cutten off dick?" Jack asked before he even looked at the purple man.

When he did look though, he saw a crystal ball in the guy's hands.

"What the fuck is that?" he inquiered.

"I dunno, Sportsy. Seems magic though." the kiddie strangler said.

"Dave, magic doesn't exist." Phone Guy said firmly.

"When you have possessed robots, living people that should by all meams be dead, god-like creatures that take shape of a golden bear and shadowy doggos, magic doesn't seem that far off now, doesn't it?" the aubergine-man argued.

The crystal started glowing.

"I'm not holding it." Dave stated before throwing the thing into the phone guy's hands.

"H-h-heck no." the man exclaimed and threw the thing at Matt, who wad conviniently (and creepily) standing right behind them.

"Nope." the shopkeeper said and threw the thing into Jack's hands.

"Oh shi-" he tried, but the crystal emanated strong white light that blinded everyone for a few seconds.

When the light subsided, in the place the orange guy stood, now there were four orange guys, each of them holding a wuarter of the crystal ball.

One's outfit was nicely kept and he had a shy smile on his face.

Second one's outfit was a total mess - the shirt was creased so much that you vould imagine it was never ironed. His clothes and his face had foodstains on them.

Third one was wearing a suit. His facial expression was saying _I don't have time gor fucking lessers._

The fourth and last one had a somewhat unsettling smile and his shirt was bloodstained. He had a knife by his belt.

"Four Sportsies! This day van't get possibly better!" Dave exclaimed.

"Ah shit, waddup, Dave" the Old Sport numero dos responded.

The bloodstained one walked up to the aubergine-man and said "Hello, David."

Meanwhile, the most normal-looking one just left the scene, murmuring something about checking on The Puppet.

The one in a suit just turned away from the others and walked up to Scott Cawthon.

"What are my tasks for today, sir?" he asked.

"You, uhm... Entertaining the kiddies, as per usual. Delievering pizza, dancing on stage a-and stuff." the phone-headed man responded.

The man in the suit simply nodded and left the scene as well.

_This will be a weied day, even gor Freddy Fazbender's standards._

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in mind for months now, but never had time to actually write it soooo yeah, I'm posting it now! I hope it's fun.


End file.
